


Tired

by Xanders_collection



Series: Drabbles/One Shots [15]
Category: Hades (Video Game 2018)
Genre: Fluff, Hermes is super supportive lol, Hes face down in asphodel and hermes gets it, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, Short One Shot, Thanatos needs a break and his boyfriend is here to give him one, Zagreus just holding bags of coin begging Charon to take over a shift, no beta we die like men, this boy justs wants an hour with his boyfriend
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27587017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xanders_collection/pseuds/Xanders_collection
Summary: Zagreus finally gets Thanatos to relax
Relationships: Thanatos/Zagreus (Hades Video Game)
Series: Drabbles/One Shots [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1093761
Comments: 3
Kudos: 175





	Tired

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to Sleep deprived Writing, I just couldnt sleep without writing this so have it

Thanatos stared into the deep red of the Styx, small ripples from fish that Zagreus would try to catch if he could. He stood where he always stood, yet this time he sat on the railing. 

The House of Hades was silent; Hypnos, his brother, having helped bring rest to the dwellers.

"Hey Than." He turned to see Zagreus wiping his eyes with a yawn, he was dressed in loose robes with a bedhead. "What are you doing up, Zag?" The other smiled with tired eyes and shrugged; he gripped the banister and hopped up next to Thanatos letting out another yawn. 

"Hypnos was standing over my bed actually." He chuckled, leaning his head on the God's shoulder and shutting his eyes. 

"Said you were brooding and probably could use some company." The Death God scoffed, "I am  _ not  _ brooding." He got a light snort in his ear for that. He exhaled and wrapped his arm around the other God. They fell into a calm silence from there, Zagreus steadily breathing and his hand squeezing every now and then. 

"I'm tired." Thanatos finally spoke, his face a frown and it was obvious. Zagreus hummed and with barely opened eyes he got down and pulled Thanatos with him by the hand, his feet sizzling under him and leaving small embers in his wake. 

"Mhm, my bed is big. Let's take a nap together." He hummed and Thanatos stumbled along with him through the empty court and to the east wing where the door for the Prince's bedchambers lay, everytime he passed by from the gardens he had different drapes hanging from, the house contractor must get annoyed at how often he switches the interior. 

The door clicked closed behind them.

He flushed at the memory of the last time the two were alone here, they had finally confessed and he spoke his mind letting Zagreus hear everything. From there it snowballed into the two laughing at their coupling.

The hand in his never let go, Zagreus tugged him onto the bed and kneeled before him, his hands touching him and fiddling with the clasps that held his clothing on. For such a non sexual act it had his heart racing, this felt more intimate somehow. 

Zagreus was so calm, so gentle with him. His eyes barely opened as he helped him undress. It felt...nice, until he remembered his work, he was only stopping by for a few moments. Zagreus was always a distraction. A welcomed one. 

"But my work-" Zagreus pressed a finger to his lips, shushing him. "Just a nap. Hermes will handle it and Charon. I'm sure they can go a few hours without you." He was nudged down into the soft bed and had a blanket pulled over him, Zagreus latching to his side to cuddle, he pressed a chaste kiss to his lips and sighed contently. 

"Just a nap." 

He could do that, he shut his eyes and rolled to his side to wrap his arms around Zagreus to pull him closer. 

"I can't believe you have posters of Dionysus and Aphrodite _and_ Achilles in your bed chambers." 

He got a pillow to the face for that comment. 


End file.
